In recent years, there have been considerable efforts focused on the development of novel technologies for the production of high value-added chemicals from renewable biomass resources in response to the depletion of fossil fuels and worldwide concerns of environmental problems.
Among the various compounds derived from biomass that have been proposed as feedstock for chemical production, glycerol is of special interest because it is produced in large amounts (10 wt %) as a by-product during the production of biodiesel via transesterification. As biodiesel production increases rapidly all over the world, so does the production of primary crude glycerol. Because the global demand for glycerol is limited, the recent increase in glycerol production from the biodiesel manufacturing process has created a glut in the glycerol market.
As a result, crude glycerol is essentially going to waste and has an attached disposal cost. Thus, glycerol has potential to be an important biorefinery feedstock to take advantage of a substance that is both abundant and cheap.
Formic acid is an important chemical feedstock that is mostly used as a synthetic precursor and as a commercial product for use in the leather, agriculture and dye industries. Furthermore, it would be expected that formic acid could be used as a raw material for hydrogen production and that it has the potential to power fuel cells for electricity generation and automobiles.
At present, formic acid is mainly produced from toxic carbon monoxide and water through the carbonylation of NaOH at elevated pressure and temperature. Compared to this traditional method, the process of obtaining formic acid from renewable glycerol is safer, is more sustainable and greener and will be rapidly developed under the present conditions.
Accordingly, formic acid is derived from glycerol, it is gathering an attention in the saving of the petroleum resources and in the reduction of a generation amount of CO2.